A Hostage Situation
by Alice404
Summary: The Final story of the saga. JJ and her team are once again in Washington. This time a whole different type of crime is happening. What will happen this time? How long will this case take? There are more than two unsubs this e crime this time is at a high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight.**

**This is the final story to my crossover saga.**

Chapter One- Another Case

A few months later Jennifer Jareau was sitting at her desk reading a file. This case once again involved her sister Alice. Aaron Hotchner gathered his team, which included JJ into the conference room. Penelope Garcia stood up in front of the round table. She cleared her throat as she began to tell about the new case to Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, JJ, Derrick Morgan, and Aaron Hotchner.

"So, there's a hostage situation at a high school in Washington. Two children are already dead. Tyler Crowley and Eric Chang. The hostage taker came from Oregon."

"How long has there been a hostage situation, Garcia?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"Six days, sir."

"Where is the high school, Garcia?"

"Forks high School, JJ."

"Garcia, is Alice in there?"

Garcia nodded her head slowly. "I'm afraid so, JJ."

"Wheels up in thirty."

Thirty minutes later Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derrick Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ, and Spencer Reid were in the jet, which had just took off. Inside the jet the team was looking at the file on their I Pads except for Spencer Reid who had a folder. "Why would someone hold a high school for six days, so far?"

Garcia's face showed up on the computer. "Garcia, what's up? Emily asked.

"The bodies of Tyler Crowley and Eric Chang were found in Port Angeles."

"You mean to say that who ever is doing this is moving the bodies elsewhere? This guy must have a partner."

"Prentiss and Morgan you two go to the Morgue. JJ and Reid go to the station. David and I will go to the high school."

A few hours later the jet landed at Seattle Airport. There were three black Sedans waiting for them. In the first Sedan were Reid and JJ. The second one was David and Hotch. The final Sedan held Morgan and Prentiss. The sedans drove off towards Forks, Washington. The first Sedan reached the station. JJ and Spencer got out of the car and headed into the station. Chief Charlie Swan was sitting at his desk looking at the files.

He looked up when the to Agents came in. At first he was relieved when he saw them. However, when he saw JJ his smile faded a little. "I'm so sorry, JJ. The Seattle and Portland police departments are helping. We were getting desperate, so I called you."

"Charlie how's Alice?"

"Don't worry she's fine. She has Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Jasper with her."

In the morgue Emily and Derrick were listening to the M.E. who was analyzing the bodies. Dr. Grant told them what she thought killed the two boys. It was not only a gunshot wound, but something else as well. She believed that someone definitely wanted the two boys dead. Perhaps someone wanted a specific person dead.

Outside of Forks High school David and Hotch got out of the Sedan. They walked up to the yellow tape. They saw tables up near the windows of the school. Someone didn't want anyone to be able to see inside the school. However, the hostage taker could see what was going on outside.

The Seattle chief of police walked up to Agents Rossi and Hotchner. "Thanks for coming, Agents. As you can see we can't see into the school"

Spencer and JJ drove up to the school with Chief Swan right behind them. Agent Hotchner saw her smile. "What is it, JJ?" he asked as she walked up to him.

"Maybe there is a way with out anyone knowing."

"How?"

"I talk to Alice."

"How?" this time Dr. Reid asked.

JJ sighed, "I have my ways, Spence." She closed her eyes for a moment. _**Alice, can you hear me?**_

_Yes I can, JJ._ She heard in response.

_**What is happening inside the school, Ali?**_

_Well, they are keeping us all together. Every few days they are taking one of us out and into a different room._

_** How many of them are there?**_

_ There are three of them. Each of them has a gun._

JJ and Alice stopped communicating using telepathy. Agents Morgan and Prentiss had joined them at the school. JJ turned to the other Agents and Chief Swan. Agent Hotchner asked, "What is it?"

"Well, there are three of them. Every few days they would take on hostage into a different rom."

"Does Alice know what they look like?" Chief Swan asked.

"No she doesn't, Charlie," JJ replied.

Agent Prentiss cleared her throat. She wanted to tell the others what she had found out at the morgue. "Hotch, the two boys were shot. Something was used to make sure that they were dead."

"What would that something be, Prentiss?"

"The M.E. wasn't sure."

After a while Charlie Swan chief of police in Forks headed home to get some rest. He would be back in the morning. One of his officers Officer Dawn Allen remained at the high school. She would head home herself in a few hours. All of the other police officers would remain for the night. Finally Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid left to their hotel.

Spencer noticed JJ's nervousness. He had a feeling that he knew why she was so nervous. However, he decided that he would ask anyway. "What's wrong JJ?"

"I just hope that Alice can last without her night oxygen and cannula."

Since there were no hotels in Forks they had to go to Port Angeles. The BAU had booked three rooms. One was for Emily Prentiss and JJ, the next was for David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, and the finally the last was for Derrick Morgan and Spencer Reid. All of a sudden JJ heard Alice's voice in her head. Emily noticed JJ pause for a moment. "What is it, JJ?"

"It's Alice, she thinks that she knows one of the hostage takers names."

"Who is it?"

"A man named Bryce Johnson."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No sorry, but I don't know who he is and neither does she."

**Please Review. What do you think? I would really like it if I had five reviews before I update again. **


	2. Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter Two- Another day gone by

Morning came and the Agents returned to Forks High School. A hostage negotiator had arrived to try again. He had tried a few days ago, but it didn't work. He was going to try a different tactic to release some of the hostages. JJ was going to use to her telepathy to communicate with Alice. This time JJ would do it without anyone else noticing, or at least try to. _**Ali, are you there?**_

_Yes, what is it?_

_**I need your help again.**_

_Okay. What do you want to do know?_

_**How many of them are there right now? **_

___Two for now, but one of them has taken another boy out of here. _

_**Who is it this time?**_

___Mike Newton._

JJ returned her focus to the rest of the team. She pulled out her phone and called Garcia. "Garcia I need you to look up a name for me."

"Okay go ahead, JJ."

"The name is Bryce Johnson."

"I'll get back to you on that."

JJ closed her phone to end the call. The hostage negotiator came up to her and introduced himself. "My name is Lucas Hunter, and I am the hostage negotiator. I tried a few days ago, but no luck."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Jareau."

A few minutes later JJ's phone rang. She answered it on the second ring. "What do you got for me, Garcia?"

"Well, Bryce Johnson has a list of ten felonies. Right now he is in Forks, Washington."

"Garcia, that's where we are right now. Do you know where he is?"

Garcia thought for a moment. "Well, his phone is on right now. I can pinpoint his location. He is at Forks High School right now, and he has been for a while now."

Inside the high school Alice was carefully watching the two men that were still in the cafeteria with the students and staff. She still couldn't get a look at them because their backs were always turned to her. Edward on the other hand knew what they were thinking. He knew what their names were from their thoughts. He whispered into Alice's ear what the two men who were still in the room with them names were. _JJ, are you there?_

_**Yes, I am. What is it?**_

_ Edward told me the other two names._

_**What are they?**_

_ One is Alec Volturi and the other is Jamie Erikson._

_**Who is Alec Volturi?**_

___He's the son of Aro Volturi the leader of the Italian mob. _

_**Do you know who Jamie Erikson is?**_

___No I don't. I'll be back when I have more information. Don't worry none of them have noticed that I'm communicating with you._

_**Good I'll talk to you later.**_

Alice closed off her telepathy waves. She knew that she'd have to reopen them at some point. She was carefully watching Bryce Johnson through her visions. She knew which door he uses to go dump the bodies. It was the exact same door. She knew that she had to wait to tell JJ the information. Jasper was keeping her calm through out the situation.

Outside in the parking lot, Emily noticed JJ freeze. "JJ, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alice has the last two names for us."

"What are they?" asked Aaron Hotchner.

"One is Alec Volturi and the other is Jamie Erikson."

"Who are they, JJ?"

"I don't know who Jamie Erikson is, but Alice told me that Alec Volturi is the son of the leader of the Italian mob."

Agent Prentiss called Garcia at that moment. She told Agent Prentiss that she'd have the information as soon as she could get it. JJ suddenly hear Alice's voice in her head telling her that each of the unsubs use the same door to dump the bodies. She blinked and closed her telepathy waves.

"Hotch, the unsubs use the same door every time they go dump a body."

Five minutes later Emily's phone rang again. "Garcia what do you have for us?"

"Well, Jamie Erikson has a list of felonies a mile long. He's in Forks because he wants revenge on someone."

"Garcia, who does he wants revenge on?"

"Emily, it doesn't say who he wants his revenge on. It has to be someone in the school."

Inside the school the students were still in the cafeteria sitting with their backs against the walls. Well, except for Alice who was in her wheelchair close to where Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were. Alice was closest to Jasper because he could keep her calm. At least she was breathing a little better, but still needed oxygen and her cannula to be able to breathe completely.

Everyone else in the cafeteria was just trying to get through the situation. They had no idea that Jasper was keeping them calm through it all. Although, he was mainly focusing on the girl he loves the most, which was Alice. He knew that she needed it the most. He even held her hand to make sure that she was okay.

Outside the hostage negotiator was ready to call the hostage takers again. He hoped that he could negotiate them to give themselves up. However, he knew that it might not work. He might be able to get at least one of them to give himself up. Lucas Hunter began the negotiation when he got one of the hostage takers on the phone. After a few minutes Jamie Erikson came out with his hands up. Agent Morgan put handcuffs on his wrists.

Now there were only two more of the hostage takers left to take into custody. Lucas Hunter would try again later. Agent Morgan took Jamie Erikson back to the station to interrogate him. Agent Morgan found out who Jamie Erikson wanted revenge on. The person whom he wanted revenge on was a close friend of Agent Morgan's, which was JJ. He also found out why Jamie Erikson wanted revenge on JJ. He wouldn't stop until he got it.

**Cliff Hanger. Please review. What do you think? Why do you think Jamie Erikson wants revenge on JJ? This story will be a short one, so either one or two more chapters left.**


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Criminal Minds**

Chapter Three-Answers

Agent Morgan called JJ with what he got out of Jamie Erikson. Once she heard the information from Derrick she told the rest of the team. They were shocked at the information was. The information was that Alec Volturi and Bryce Johnson wouldn't stop until they got their target. Who was their target? Agent Morgan also found out why Jamie Erikson wanted revenge on JJ.

Garcia also found out why Jamie Erikson wanted revenge on JJ. However, Garcia didn't feel comfortable in sharing the information with the rest of the team. She knew that she had to, so she called Emily Prentiss. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Emily turned to look at JJ with wide-eyes. "JJ, why didn't you say anything?"

"About what, Emily?"

"About you being raped fifteen years ago."

"I did when it happened, and Jamie Erikson went to prison for it." JJ then gasped in surprise. "That's why he wanted revenge on me because I got him sent to fifteen to life in prison. Now he's going after my sister."

"How did he get that long of a sentence?"

JJ thought for a moment before replying. She didn't know if she should say anything about it. "He got that long of a sentence because he did six other times before he got to me."

"So, the judge thought he was too dangerous to keep on the streets?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded her head. "That, or the jurors thought that if he was given a lighter sentence he would do it to them, or their wives."

There was movement inside the school. Bryce Johnson could be seen in the shadows carrying a body. He was finally making a mistake. Chief Swan and two other detectives closed in on him. David Rossi put the handcuffs on him while Chief Swan took the body out of Bryce Johnson's arms. Charlie Swan was shocked when he saw who it was this time.

The Seattle police department took Bryce Johnson to their precinct to question him. Now there was only one more unsub to take care of. The question was how were they going to take Alec Volturi in? Where were they going to take him once he was arrested? Every single law enforcement knew that it would be hard, but eventually Alec Volturi would be arrested eventually.

JJ wanted to talk to Alice once again. _**Alice, are you there?**_

_ Yes, I am._

_**What's going on in there?**_

___Not much, why? Well, Alec hasn't figured out that two of his associates have been taken into custody. _

_**He hasn't?**_

___No. JJ I have to go he'll be looking over here soon._

JJ closed her telepathy waves once again. She knew that Alice closed her telepathy waves to. Spencer Reid came over to JJ. "JJ, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, Spence."

Emily came over to her friend next. She knew that something was troubling JJ. "JJ, you can tell me what's wrong."

"Something is going to happen in there, but I'm not sure what."

"Does Alice know?"

"She's not positive."

Inside the school Alice and Jasper were sitting against the wall. They were watching what was going on. They knew that Edward was trying to figure out what was Alec Volturi was thinking. Edward heard everything of what was going on in the mind of Alec Volturi. Alice knew that it wasn't very pleasant because she saw how Edward reacted to the thoughts. Jasper sent a wave of calm to everyone except Alec Volturi in the room.

Edward whispered it into Alice's ear, so she could tell JJ telepathically. _JJ I know what he is planning now._

_**What is it?**_

___According to Edward Alec Volturi is planning something big. I hope it's not true, but it is. Get ready to come inside because his plan is about to begin._

_**Alice what is he planning?**_

___Alec Volturi is planning shoot half of the student body in about five minutes._

_**We'll be right in.**_

JJ blinked as she came out of her telepathic state. "Hotch, I knew what Alec Volturi is planning now."

"What is it, JJ?"

"He wants to kill half of the student body."

All of the police officers and the FBI agents went into the school. They walked silently into the cafeteria. They didn't want to let Alec Volturi know that they were there. Agent Hotchner with his gun raised shouted, "Hands up, Alec Volturi!"

Alec Volturi turned around with his own gun raised. He pointed it Alice. "I don't think so," he growled.

Agent Prentiss step forward with her gun also raised. "Lower your gun Mr. Volturi. If that gun goes off then I'll have no choice, but to shoot."

Emily knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get him to lower his weapon, but he will eventually. Alec Volturi shook his head. "I don't think so. It'll take more than that to make me lower my weapon."

Agent Morgan stepped forward. "Please do as we say. Do you know why we are here in the school today?"

"How did you know what I was planning to do today?"

JJ smiled before she replied. "Mr. Volturi, we have resources in our hands. Why don't you tell us why you want to kill half of the student body?"

"How did you know about that?"

After a lot of persuading Alec Volturi finally lowered his gun. Agent Hotchner put the handcuffs on Alec Volturi's wrists. He was then led out of the school and put in the back to a police car. Inside the school JJ came up to Alice with a smile. Emily went to check on everyone else to make sure that they were okay. JJ and Jasper both got Alice out of the school. JJ saw that Alice had some bruises on her arms.

The paramedics checked her out. She was fine to go home. Jasper got her settled in his car. He drove her home where Esme` and Carlisle were waiting.

**Please review. What do you think? One more chapter until this one is finished. I do have a poll on my profile, so please take it. The question is Who do you want in the Twi-wizard tournament? Alice, Harry, or Both. **


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. The only character that I own is Ashley Rose Reid. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and CBS. **

Chapter Four- Epilogue

As soon as she was out of the car and in the house Carlisle came up to her. Jasper stayed by her side. Soon Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the house. "Carlisle, school is closed for a week."

JJ and her team went back to the station to say goodbye to Chief Swan. He was glad that it was finally over. As soon as goodbyes were said, JJ decided to say a final goodbye to Alice and to see how she is. The rest of the team went with her. She got into the car to drive to the Cullen residence. Everyone else followed her since they had no idea where the Cullen's lived.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. JJ pulled up to the front of the house and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door. Carlisle opened the front door just as she was about to knock. "Carlisle how is she?"

"Just fine, JJ. The bruises on her arm aren't serious, so they'll heal in time. She told us you were coming. Come on in, JJ."

"Of course, she saw that I was coming." JJ and the rest of the team walked into the house/manor.

In the living room Alice was sitting in her wheelchair with Jasper beside her. They were going through another history book when JJ walked in. "Hi, JJ. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know?"

"Of course, I know. I just want you to tell me yourself."

"I'm to see how you are and to say goodbye to you."

JJ walked over towards Jasper and Alice. JJ sat down on one of the couches near them. "Before you ask, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, which is good because it's time I rested a little."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Alice nodded her head. "Well, at least let me see your bruises."

Alice rolled up her sleeves of her dress to show her sister her bruises that she acquired. "JJ, as you can see I'm fine. Carlisle already looked at them and he said that they would heal."

JJ examined the bruises on Alice's arm. She knew that she would have to agree with Carlisle. Alice's bruises will heal in time, but not quickly as a car driving to California. "Well, it's time for me to leave. Goodbye Ali, I'll call to check on you when I get back to Virginia."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, JJ."

JJ and the rest of the team headed to the airport to head back to Quantico, Virginia. She didn't want to leave Alice again, but she knew that she had to. On the jet all that she could think of was Alice. Emily came up to her with a smile on her face. "Are you okay, JJ?"

"I'm fine Emily, I just hate leaving her every time there's a case in Washington. I mean it's nice to see her, but when she's involved with the case it's hard. Emily I know that I can call her, but it's still hard to only see her a few times a year."

"JJ, I know that don't like being away from your sister, but it's mostly for her protection."

A few hours later the jet landed at the airport near headquarters. JJ knew that she was only away for Alice's protection. What is JJ protecting Alice from? Well, it's because of something that happened when Alice just moved in with the Cullen's. The only other person who knows exactly what happened is Emily. She was sworn to secrecy. She hasn't told anyone since it happened. The event that happened was Alice witnessed something, but didn't want to go into witnessed protection.

She witnessed man killing a thirteen-year-old girl. JJ walked out of the office to head home. She had put that memory out of her mind. She didn't want to remember that singled event that put her sister in danger. She was glad that the man was behind bars for the rest of his life. She pulled out of her thoughts when she pulled into her driveway. She went inside to make herself dinner before she went to bed.

Just as she was sitting down for dinner there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it. When she opened the door she saw that it was Spencer, her boyfriend on the other side. He had a big smile on his face. He got down on one knee and took a box from his pocket. "Jennifer Jareau, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

JJ gasped and she put her hand over her mouth. After a few moments she responded, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Spence."

He put a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. The kissed once the ring was on. The next day they told the rest of the team. The whole team was ecstatic. "Congratulations!" the whole team shouted.

A year later Spencer and JJ had their wedding in Forks, Washington. Alice was her maid of honor while Emily and Penelope were JJ's bride maids. The ceremony went fantastically. After the reception JJ and Spencer were off to their honeymoon. The place that they were going was Miami, Florida. They would be going for about a week.

A month later JJ found out that she was going to have a baby. She knew that she could still do her job until the baby was born. She told Alice the day that she found out. JJ didn't even bother asking Alice what she was going to have because she knew that Alice wasn't going to tell her. JJ was very busy both with cases and taking care of herself and her baby. When she was three months pregnant she told the rest of her team.

When she was almost nine months pregnant she went into labor. Six hours later a beautiful baby girl was in her arms. She named her daughter Ashley Rose Reid. Since she was born a little early she was born with asthma just like Alice. A few months later JJ went back to work while Ashley stayed with Maggie Hotchner.

**The End**

** Please Review. Well, what do you think? Do you want me to write a final story that has to do with Ashley? I do have a poll on my profile, so please take it. **


End file.
